nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640
This article is about the Coupé version of Lamborghini Murciélago. For the Roadster Edition, go to this page. The Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640 was unveiled at the 2006 Genova Motor Show in Switzerland and was the first ever Lamborghini Murciélago released in the new Murciélago line-up. The number "640" stands for the number horsepower its 6.5L V12 produces. Editions Grey The "Grey" edition was released on March 22nd, 2011, for SpeedBoost and comes with street-tuned performance parts. Players can obtain this car by spending . Cop Edition The Cop edition was added to the game on June 14th, 2011, also for SpeedBoost. The car features race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and aftermarket parts. The car also comes with a Bodykit which features bullbars in the front of the car. The livery of the car is based on the livery that the Italian police uses. Unlike all other Cop Editions in-game the car does not feature any Cop Lights. Since November 30th, 2012 the car has been made unavailable for purchase from the Car Dealer. Treasure Hunter The "Treasure Hunter" edition was added on January 6th, 2012, alongside with the Jaguar XKR "Blue" edition. The car features a Treasure Hunter livery with unique aftermarket parts such as a Treasure Hunter neon and a license plate. The car also comes with race-tuned performance parts and 2-star Skill Mods as well as the Treasure Hunter skill mod. Since April 3rd, 2013, the car has been made unavailable for purchase from the Car Dealer. Yellow The "Yellow" edition could first be seen in a news post made on March 26th, 2012http://www.needforspeed.com/news/lamborghini-murcielago-lp640-charges-nfsw, however, it was first released on January 26th, 2012 for in-game Cash after a high demand from the Need for Speed: World community. The car comes with no parts. Since May 2nd, 2013, the car has been made unavailable for purchase from the Car Dealer. Vesper The "Vesper" edition was first released on January 25th, 2013, as a Drag edition. The car comes with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods as well as the Aero Drag skill mod. The car also comes with aftermarket parts as well as a Drag bodykit. Players can obtain this car from the Car Dealer by spending . Overall Performance The Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640 has a stock top speed of 308 km/h (191 mph) for Class A. The acceleration is strong and the nitrous output that the Murciélago has is powerful. The LP 640 handles well but behaves differently depending on its current speed. At lower speeds, the car is very responsive with minimum oversteer. As the car gets to higher speeds, the stiffness of its suspension becomes evident, limiting its turning ability and cause understeer. Simply letting off the gas and turning before pressing the gas will loosen up the car for sharper turns. Car Stats Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Changelog The Murciélago Cop Car Bug On the June 28th, after a patch that included the release of BMW Z4 GT3 and Treasure Hunt, a technical error occurred which made the Cop edition of the Murciélago cost 0 SpeedBoosthttp://www.needforspeed.com/news/hot-fix-lamborghini-murci%C3%A9lago-cop-car-bug. Many players abused the situation to farm cash by selling and buying the car again. By doing this, players could also get as many car slots as they wanted from selling. To compensate players when the error was fixed and all free cars and slots for them were removed, players received 1000 SpeedBoost in return. For those who reported the bug, they were rewarded with the following: *Pontiac GTO '65 Blue Juggernaut *Halloween Vinyls *Winter Vinyls *Hot Pursuit 2010 Vinyls *Porsche Cayman S Appearances Title NFSC.jpg Title NFSPS.jpg Title NFSUC.jpg Title NFSS.jpg Title NFSHP2010.jpg Title NFSS2.jpg Gallery CarRelease Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640 Cop Edition.jpg|Cop Edition CarRelease Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640 Cop Edition 2.jpg CarRelease Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640 Treasure Hunter.jpg|Treasure Hunter CarRelease Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640 Treasure Hunter 2.jpg CarRelease Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640 Vesper.jpg|Vesper CarRelease Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640 Yellow 2.jpg|Yellow References Category:Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Lamborghini Category:AWD Cars Category:Treasure Hunter Cars Category:Italian Cars Category:V12 powered Cars Category:Class A Category:Large Cars Category:Drag Edition Cars Category:New Category:Top-Up Cars